12 Days of Outlaw Queen Christmas
by TrashGirlzBand
Summary: Twelve one shots written based on the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" consisting of our favorite family and maybe a glimpse into their family traditions.
1. Partridge in a pear tree

**Welcome to the first day of The Twelve Days of Outlaw Queen Christmas.**

 **We are so excited to share this with all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own these characters, despite the fact that they own us and we are trash.**

* * *

 _Day 1: The Tree of Change_

It's the first day of Christmas.

Well, not really. One could say that Christmas begins to take over the lives of Americans in mid to late November. But, it's the first day for them. Regina, Robin, and their boys. And it's their first as a couple.

Regina's excitement and nerves are aligned. The thought of creating this new memory with them makes her heart swell and feel warm and fuzzy, but there's that slight twinge of fear. She can't help but feel it and lately it's been overwhelming. But, she has been trying her best to ignore it, to push it aside.

So, she's walking through the streets of New York to her apartment, where they decided to spend Christmas day; her apartment is bigger, so there was little discussion about it. Robin has picked up Roland from school and met Henry for a bite to eat, but they are at her apartment now, awaiting her return from work.

The warm gust of air that latches onto her frozen cheeks feel heavenly as she opens her front door and she can't help but smile at the mix of voices coming from the living room. Her scarf, hat, and gloves are discarded hastily by the front door and she waltzes in with a small bag of bits and pieces she has purchased.

Robin's face lights up when he see's her, and she would be lying if she said it didn't make her blush a little. She wants to say that she would blush if _any_ man looked at her like that, but that's false. It was Robin, and Robin alone, who makes her feel this way.

He is standing up and leaving Roland and Henry giggling away at the board game they were playing and wraps her up lovingly in his arms, pressing a delicate kiss to her lips. He shudders at the sudden chill, but she gladly reciprocates the gesture, returning her mouth to a more reasonable temperature; New York was definitely living up to its wintery reputation.

He hums happily as he moves his face away, "Hello, love."

"Hi," she smiles back, her ears catching the sound of their laughing children from behind them. Henry always impresses her with Roland, it's hard to embrace a boy of such a younger age, but he did it without a flaw.

"So, are we ready to bring some Crimbo into this place?" Robin inqures, rubbing his hands to the bottom of her back, having them linger there.

"Crimbo?" Regina asks, tilting her head.

"Christmas," Henry interrupts, splitting his attention between the game and their conversation, and Robin grinning pridefully at the almost teenager, "It's British slang."

Regina snorts, only slightly embarrassed that she didn't piece it together, "And where is my son learning such things?" She looks to Robin playfully. Shrugging his shoulders, he chuckles under his breath.

Then she sees it. Regina notices the tree in the corner of the room then, "You brought the tree in from storage?"

There's that annoying feeling again. It's rooted in her stomach and it's climbing upward.

"Henry mentioned that you hate dragging it upstairs from outside," Robin smiles, "He thought it would be a good idea to have it out before you were home."

"Oh," she says, a deadness in her tone and a blankness in her eyes. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks." Then, with a forced smile, she retracts herself from his hold and turns towards to kitchen, leaving Robin in a cloud of confusion.

He looks over to Henry, concerned, but Henry hasn't a clue either. Robin tells the boys to continue with their game and follows Regina into the kitchen, walking slowly and approaching with caution.

Regina's filling the sink with hot water, the steam is rising up around her face. This feeling inside, she can't shake it. It didn't start until yesterday morning, Robin had called her to talk about some little trinkets that used to belong to Marian, he wanted to bring them to hang on the tree.

Which is fine. Of course it is.

But, it made the cogs in her mind turn and now she can't help but think about Daniel. The traditions they used to have, the few memories she has of Christmas with Henry _and_ Daniel. Her shoulders are slumped, trying to concentrate on the feeling of the steam on her face instead of the tingling, burning sensation of this unwanted conflicting that has taken up residence in her soul.

"Regina?" Robin whispers, sliding up behind her and rubbing his palms over her shoulder blades in the beginnings of a gentle massage, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she breathes, leaning back into his touch and she can hear the frown that develops on his face.

"Please don't lie to me…" Robin begs softly, using his fingers to move her hair, exposing her neck. He wraps his arms around her middle and brushes his lips on the skin just behind her ear; it's comforting, not overly seducing.

She gives in to him, the way she always does. Turning off the tap, she spins in his hold and sighs heavily, "It's silly."

"If it's bothering you, it's not silly." The way Robin's eyes fall to hers makes her melt and she feels safe. Safe to be open and honest with him.

"I don't handle change very well," Regina begins to explain, caressing the arms that are still embracing her, "This is the first Christmas in a long time where it hasn't been just me and Henry. The last time we were with someone…"

"You're worried about Henry forgetting Christmases with Daniel," Robin finishes her thought and she nods shamefully, hoping that he isn't bothered, "You're right it is silly." Regina frowns but Robin kisses it away softly. "You and Henry are special to me, to us. You have both become such important parts of my life. But, I would never do anything make Henry forget his Father, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," Regina whispers, licking away the remnants of his soft kiss from her lips.

"Daniel always lugged the tree in from outside didn't he?" Robin asks, suddenly piecing together what had set her off. He hates himself for a second, frustrated that he has stirred these feelings within her, that he had just assumed that she wouldn't mind.

With tears glistening her eyes, clinging to her eyelashes, she nods with a shuddered release of breath, "Every year without fail. The first year I had to do it myself, I could barely lift the thing. Then as time went on, when I would complain about it, Henry and I would always have such a wonderful conversation about Daniel. Henry would speak so highly of him and ask lots of questions. I was never worried about him forgetting Daniel."

"I would never let that happen," Robin assures, "Just like I know you would never let Roland forget Marian." Robin cups Regina's cheek and she practically purrs into it, "I don't want to replace your memories of Daniel. I want to create _new_ ones with you. It may not seem that way right now, but I promise that some change can be good."

She clears her throat. It's the only way to keep her from falling apart in his arms. How did she get so lucky?

"I love you, Robin Locksley."

"And I, you," Robin grins giddily, peppering a kiss to her nose.

"Mom, Robin!" Henry calls out from the other room, "Come and check this out."

Regina takes his hand and guides him from the kitchen, the sink full of water long forgotten. The sight they walk in on makes Regina laugh out loud, a hand on her stomach.

Roland is wrapped tightly in red and silver tinsel, round and shiny baubles hanging in random places on his clothes. Robin is still grinning from ear to ear, watching Regina beam as she looks at Roland.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks, her voice light, the way Robin adores.

"Mama always says we have to practice decorating the tree before we do it for real, right Papa?" Roland looks to Robin.

Robin eyes up Regina and Henry, who are looking to him inquisitively, but looks back to Roland, "Practice makes perfect. But you're not quite finished are you, my boy?"

"Nope!" Roland runs over to Regina and takes her free hand and starts pulling her enthusiastically towards a box of decorations, "We need lights. Mama always did the lights. Regina you have to help."

Roland drops Regina's hand to rummage through the box, "Don't you think your Dad should do it?"

If this was something that Marian did, the last thing she wants is to insert herself, especially given the conversation they just had. But when Roland hums a soft _No_ insisting that she help him, Regina turns back to look to Robin, who nods his head, encouraging her to go ahead.

Roland finds the string of lights, he pulls them out of the box, handing them to Henry who has been helping. Roland is smiling brightly as he explains to Regina how they are going to make it work.

It's pretty simple. Roland tucks one end of string of lights into his jean pocket and begins to spin gleefully with a squeal as Regina ensures that the lights circle him. Henry chuckles at Roland and his Mother, Robin moving to stand with the older boy.

"Now what?" Henry asks Robin when Roland has twisted the lights all around himself.

"Now we need to switch him on," Robin explains, "Would you like to do the honour, Henry?" Robin asks, indicating to the plug in Regina's hand.

"Really?" Henry wouldn't have said anything, but he did feel slightly left out, but this flipped his feelings completely.

"Absolutely, go ahead."

Henry takes the plug from Regina's hand and moves towards the nearest outlet with Roland shuffling his feet along the carpeted floor. The small boy becomes so festively illuminated when the electricity begins to flow through the wire. Every one smiling wide as Roland claps his hands.

"How do I look, Papa?"

"This might be the best year yet," Robin ruffles Roland's mopped curls, "What do you both think?"

"I think you look great, kid," Henry smiles, Regina agreeing just as quickly, "Are we ready to do the tree?" Henry asks, a wishful look on his face. Roland thinks they are ready, and they detangle him from all the decor.

The tree comes together pretty fast. Tinsel, lights and candy canes start to accumulate. Roland is very excited to hang Marian's favourite decorations and Regina eagerly listens to the young boys stories as he does.

Henry and Roland share a sweet exchange when it comes to the tree topper, after Robin insisted that Henry do it, since it is _his_ tree after all. However, Henry disagreed, reminding everyone that it is _their_ tree and lifted Roland as high as he can so he can stick the glittery star on top.

Music is flowing from the radio, Christmas music that has everyone singing and Regina feeling slightly weak at the knees when Robin's voice carries through the room.

She loves this man. She loves their boys.

And, when Robin asks Henry what Daniel's favourite Christmas song was, Regina's breath hitches in her throat as she stared at Robin gratefully with the happiest of tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Robin winks at her while Henry begins to talk of his Father, Regina biting her bottom lip, listening to their conversation.

By the end of the evening, the tree is garnished with a plethora of decorations. Lights illuminating the corner of the room, causing the shimmering tinsel to glimmer. The boys have retreated to Henry's room at the late hour, leaving their parents alone to sit in comfortable closeness and silence. As Regina's ear focusses on the faint heartbeat in his chest, leaning onto him and she concentrates on the feeling of his fingers combing through her hair, she realises he was right.

Some change _is_ good, and for the first time in a long time, she is excited for more.

* * *

 **Be sure to check in with us tomorrow for Day 2! You are all in for such a treat.**

 **Absolutely honoured to be writing with all of these lovely ladies.**


	2. Turtle Doves

**Welcome to day 2 of 12 day of Outlaw Queen Christmas! Enjoy!-** _Trashband_

* * *

 **Turtle Doves**

 _Day Two_

The house on 108 Miflin Street is unusually quiet.

The members of the household are out on a 'Christmas Adventure' with the Charmings, save for the oldest two, who remain laying in bed, panting. It is one of those days when neither Robin nor Regina have to worry over their children. They only need to worry about how high they could possibly take one another as they let themselves get lost in the throes of passion, to finally be uninhibited in showing how much they adore each other. No temperamental teenagers, or needy little four-year-olds, or wailing babies in need of changing.

Regina smiles as she thinks it over. She misses her children, but then, she did miss her thief in this way too—it's been too long, they have been too preoccupied with trying to maintain a household and actually still having a house in between three children and the town. There had barely been any time for what they've just done now.

"Remind me to have Snow babysit more often," she tells her lover as she rolls over to her side heavily and drapes an arm across his stomach, lifting her leg and wedging it in between his before she lays her head down his chest. "We need more alone time."

She feels Robin's chest rumble as he chuckles before pressing a kiss against her damp hair. She feels and hears him inhale her scent, her heart fluttering because of the way that he seems to love her—all of her, unconditionally and true. Yes, there had been many obstacles in their way, many problems they'd had to face, but they've won those, had overcome all of it…together.

And it is their togetherness in which she basks in now as she lays in his arms, safe and secured, loved and cherished.

"I love you, Regina," he whispers, smiling against her skin when she buries her nose further into his chest.

She loves him, too, loves all of him, every single part, and there isn't any realm in which she won't love him this way.

"I love you too, thief," she whispers as she lifts her head long enough to look him in the eyes as she says the words. The smile that spreads across his lips makes her heart flutter in a way that she has long since thought she won't ever feel again. And the way he bites onto his lower lip makes her want to kiss him senseless.

Which she does, as she crawls on top of him and leans down to kiss those enticing lips, wiping away any traces of smile and replacing it with a moan as she slides her tongue inside his mouth and seeks for his. In a second, he has her on her back, and he stares at her with those piercing blue eyes. She feels her body flush with desire for him, the way he looks at her making her feel so beautiful.

And so precious.

 **…**

She is so goddamn beautiful, he thinks as he stares at her flushed form, her lips parted slightly and her eyes darkening with desire. He understands, not accepts, never accepts, but he understands how and why the dead (thankfully) King Leopold had wanted Regina for his wife. She _is_ the fairest of them all, all the fairytales in this realm had gotten them wrong. And she is _his_ soul mate-the evil queen and the man with the lion tattoo (and oh, how wrong the fairytales of this realm had gotten that one, too).

He leans down and takes her mouth in his, kisses her with the fervor of a man drinking water when he is dying of thirst, kisses her with the hunger of a man who had not eaten for days. He feels his chest fill to the brim with love for her, for this beautiful woman who has managed to capture his heart the moment they laid eyes on each other. Granted, he'd been weary then, was resolved not to be anywhere near her much less love her—but the gentle way that she'd regarded his, now also hers, son had been his undoing and he found himself falling for the woman with the sad beautiful eyes.

Even in those times that he hadn't remembered her and the love they shared, his heart yearned for her. And those times that they had been separated, his soul, all of him, had always belonged to her.

Like turtle doves, he thinks fondly as he smiles against her mouth, they are mated for life.

His thoughts flee him when she wraps her leg around his torso and the naked heat of hers aligns with the very erect part of him. She sighs and he groans when he pushes in, connecting them as the one soul, one entity that they are. He is surprised, but pleased, when he is met by her slippery heat, and he moves, thrusts once, twice, another time slowly, just letting her feel the full length of him, gratified when she lets out a low, long moan.

He kisses her, and kisses her, to his heart's content, until their lungs burn and they pull apart, no longer able to breathe. Her hips buck in time with his, their lower bodies finding a rhythm, and she cries out when in his thrust, he hits a particular spot (and if he continues driving into it, hitting that spot she will soon come apart in his arms, gasping and mewling, moaning as she begs him to not stop and make her come). He thrusts harder, faster, even more determined now until they both tumble into the edge of precipice, soaring, floating as their orgasm crash into their bodies.

He dislodges himself from her and sighs, pulling her closer to him once more as he drops a kiss into her hair.

 **…**

A bath and another round of love making later, they find themselves sitting in front of the fireplace, with Robin holding Regina against his chest as she dozes on and off in his arms. He drops kisses against her neck, her hair, anywhere that his lips could reach.

"I missed this," she tells him in a whisper, as though afraid that the moment would break and the magic would disappear.

But it won't, he's sure. He is here now and only death could rip him from her side. And even that, he would defy too.

"I know love," he says, and he does miss it. It's been too long since the last time it had been just him and her, with nothing but a fine sheen of sweat between them.

"I love our kids," she says softly, shaking her head and tilting it a bit when his lips finds the crook of her neck, nipping there softy. "But just being with you once in a while is nice too."

He nods his agreement, his nose burying further into her fragrant skin. She smells nice, smells of apples and cinnamon and everything nice. She smells of something spicy, and all of it blends into something that is exclusively hers—something that is her own brand.

He thinks of the times that this was not afforded to him, the luxury of having her in his arms, of kissing her, and just smelling her, of loving her in all the way that he wants and can. He thinks of the time he had been so far away from her, losing all hope, having all his dreams of a future with her shattered.

He never, ever, ever, wants to feel that way again.

It is indescribable, how he has felt like he's missed a part of his life that he had gone on decades living without. And sometimes he finds it so unbelievable that there is a part of him, all of him in fact, that he feels has always yearned for her even back when he hadn't known that she is meant to be a part of him.

He never wants to feel so empty again.

And so when the words tumble out of his mouth out of their own volition, he couldn't find it in himself to regret them or take them back: "Marry me," he says, his heart thumping when she stiffens in his arms, his only regret now is taking her by surprise, not having given her a fair warning before he'd just blurted out those words like that. But he cannot take them back now, doesn't want to.

"What did you just say?" she asks, turning into his arms slowly, staring at him in disbelief. Her mouth is dropped open, eyes wide with surprise. It is rather comical, and he'd laugh if it wasn't so unfunny how nervous he feels.

"Marry me," he pleads, taking her hand now and squeezing. "I haven't got the ring and I do plan to propose properly when I do, but—," he tries to explain but is cut off when she launches herself into his arms, kissing him with renewed passion.

And he thought he knows everything there is to know about her.

Her smile is brighter than the lights on the Christmas tree they've put on a day before, her face upturned and child-like in the way she glows.

"Yes, of course, yes," she mutters, spreading a hundred kisses across his face. She laughs, even as tears fall down eyes, and he reaches up to brush them away, cupping her cheek and pulling her closer so their lips meet.

She kisses him and shares the enthusiasm he feels, before she pulls away to kiss the tip of his nose, nuzzling it after and smiling. He is sure that he is mirroring that lovesick smile she's got on her face.

God he loves her.

"I love you, Regina," he says as he lays her down on her back and starts peppering kisses across her skin. His hands slide up her thighs to her hips, then to the hem of the shirt she is wearing. He pulls it up and over her head, throwing it haphazardly behind him. He doesn't even care where it lands, doesn't bother to check, before he is ducking down and sampling every patch of skin his mouth finds.

She agreed to be his wife.

She _is_ going to be his wife.

He cannot wait.

Outside, the snow falls from the sky, covering the ground in a blanket of pure white powder of ice, turning Storbrooke into something akin to a fairytale winter wonderland.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N:** We _hope you liked it! Check in again tomorrow for day 3 of **12 Days of OQ Christmas**!_


	3. 3 Hens

**Hello :) Here another girl of the Trash Band, I just want to let you know that I don't write fic frequently, so maybe you will not like it but I hope you will! But stay here to read the AMAZING fics of my AMAZING FRIENDS! It is for the third day of the song ''12 days for Christmas'' : 3 hens.**

* * *

Robin Hood lived in the forest, and had always been with his Merry Men as their leader. He was a simple bandit, surviving in the woods and dreaming about the life he didn't have but wished he had. His competitor was the one and only Regina Mills. He never met her, but he knew she's always around. He hated her. He certainly knew that she wanted to take his place as the leader of the Merry Men because they talked about her, how wonderful and amazing she is...

It's almost Christmas, it is early in the morning and he had to go hunt and brought back a hen for dinner. He didn't like to do it, but if they wanted to eat, they had no choice. His arrow never missed, so he will definitely be back for breakfast with his Merry Men.

As he walked through the woods, respiring the fresh air of the forest, he spotted not one but three hens. He hid behind a tree and prepared his bow and arrow. He looked at the innocent animal and was ready to shoot when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and saw a woman with a bow and arrow. He looked stunned during that moment until she finally spoke.

''Thief, if you kill this hen, I will have no other choice than to kill you'' she said, still pointing her arrow at him. Her voice was sharp but as the same time so damn beautiful.

''Don't know there are animal's protectress here'' he shot back, never afraid of riposting even if a lady is pointing an arrow to him, and now also pointing his arrow to her.

''Well, Robin Hood, I suggest you to let down your arrow or you will receive mine'' she said, looking right through his eyes.

''Oh so the lady know my name, can I know yours?'' he answered.

He couldn't say who she was, but he liked her. She had guts, she's stubborn, bossy and dare he say, stunning in every way? Because she's simply gorgeous with her braided hair, falling over her right shoulder, her chocolate brown eyes and her desirable lips.

''Oh don't play dumb with me, thief, you know damn well who I am'' she said, with a desperate sigh but still looking at him with menacing eyes. ''Think about it, outlaw, think well, search in that little head of yours'' she spoke again and gave him a little smile. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, trying to figure who she was.

And then it clicked.

Regina Mills. The Bandit. His enemy. He supposed to hate her, but he couldn't stop himself from liking her.

How he had not thought about it? A woman with a bow and arrow, it could only be Regina Mills. He opened his eyes and saw her still smirking at him. He really looked like an idiot. ''Regina Mills'' he whispered.

''Well well, it seem the thief have a brain after all'' she answered with laughter.

Her laugh was beautiful. Why did everything about her have to be beautiful?

''Will we rest here forever, or you will let down your arrow, milady?'' he replied with a smirk of his own.

''Not until you do the same, outlaw'' she said.

''Stubborn. I like it''

''I'm sorry for you because I like nothing about you'' she said back, not looking at him in the eyes anymore.

* * *

Regina Mills had always been good in hiding her feelings, but now when she really looked into his blue eyes, she started to love his gaze on her and his sexy smirk which showed his dimples. She always said to herself how much she hated him, how much she wanted to have his life, to not be alone anymore.

If she wanted to have his place as the leader of the Merry Men, she couldn't like him. She had to stay strong. But would she be able to do that, or would her feelings be stronger this time?

Each time their gaze connected together, it's magical. Her fast beating heart betrayed her mind to think clearly. She never let love in, always pushed away each man who wanted her. The difference here is that she wanted him and not another man. But she didn't think clearly, he never said he wanted her, maybe he hated her just like she supposed to hate him.

She wanted to scream, to run away from him, but she couldn't because of her stupid heart.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and then she heard horses coming in her back, she turned around and saw the Snow White's carriage.

* * *

He saw her turn toward him once again, and then he saw no more stubborn bandit, she was scared, and though she stayed strong, he could saw how scared she really was. He knew that she was strong, but seeing her showing that she had, in fact, fears like anyone else, he found her even more strong and beautiful.

Their eyes still connected together, he saw her smile at him and then she started to run. But he couldn't let her go. Not like this. ''REGINA'' he screamed and run toward her.

When he reached her she said ''What are you doing, Robin? You will let yourself get killed if you stay with me''

''For a lady who wanted to kill me earlier, I'm surprised that you actually care'' he said.

When she didn't respond, he took her hand in his, trying to ignore how this simple touch felt so right, and whispered ''Come with me, my horse is not far way, you will be safe, milady, I promise."

He saw her look uncertain and saw her struggle on trusting him. He kept her hand in his and let his thumb caress her skin back and forth. He would do anything to saw another smile on those beautiful lips.

* * *

She didn't trust easily but those eyes are impossible to not fall into. She didn't really knew him, but what she knew is that his eyes said everything, he was sincere, and she trust him completely.

She nodded her head and he smiled at her before started running with her hand still in his. And then she heard him laugh, and she laughed and nothing could seem to stop them, even if the situation was not really funny, his smile had succeed to brighten the mood.

Until they reached his horse and their laughter died. They faced each other, and then she felt his hands on her cheeks, and then on her waist, until she felt her back pressed against a tree.

She looked away from him, but he put one of his finger under her chin until their gaze connected once again. She closed her eyes and without any hesitation he pressed his lips to hers. She let her eyes remained closed and put her hands on his shoulders. His grip on her waist became more desperate as he continued to move his mouth against her. She can't hide how she's feeling anymore, so she let her hands pull up until they rested on his cheeks. She tried to deepened the kiss but his lips left hers and he let his forehead fell against her.

She breathed deeply and opened her eyes to saw that his are still closed. She took a minute to look at his features, she traced his cheeks, and lips with her fingers. She saw him smile and lightly caressed his dimples. Could she already love all of him, when she in fact was supposed to be his enemy?

''Robin'' she whispered closed to his ear and felt him caress her waist and hips.

''Mmmhh?'' he only responded, with this small smile still across his face.

''What does this mean?'' she asked.

''I don't know, but what I do know is that I want to stay here with you in my arms'' he answered, finally opening his eyes.

Seeing his crystal blue eyes looking right through her, she knew that she can't pushed him away like she intended to, because she wanted the same, rested in his arms forever. Feeling safe and feeling loved. Because right now she did and she didn't want this feeling to stop. There was a connection that she couldn't describe, but that she felt with her heart.

''Robin'' she said.

''Yes?'' was his only response.

''What do we do now? I still have to escape Snow White... and we are supposed to hate each other Robin, so how did we end up kissing each other?'' she said, taking a deep breath and looking to the ground, avoiding him. ''If Snow White find me, she will kill you with me''

''You wanted to kill me'' he said, smiling at her like an idiot.

She laughed, and slapped him on the shoulder ''That's not funny Robin, I will never kill you''

''So it seems my charm have suffice to seduce you'' he said, smugly.

''You have not seduced me'' she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Are you sure about that?'' he said, lifting one of his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. He then leaned toward her once again and captured her lips with his own.

What Regina Mills knew was that she definitely couldn't resist Robin of Locksley.

* * *

He continued to savour the taste of her, and he knew that he couldn't ever grow tired of her kisses. He broke the kiss and said ''Regina, please, come with me at my camp''

There was no denying anymore, so she nodded her head. He put his hands on her waist once again and then helped her to climb the horse. Second later he followed her and rested in front of her. ''Milady, if you not want to fall you have to hold me''

She put her arms around his waist and let her head fell on his back, inhaling his scent. _He definitely smells like forest, she thought._ She let her lips touched the skin of his neck, and kiss him lightly. This started with one, then another, and a third one, until she heard his voice saying ''You definitely have to stop that''.

She chuckled ''Why? Can't handle me now? I thought better of you'' she teased.

''You have no idea what you're doing to me'' she said, his breathing fastened.

She pressed a last kiss on his skin, and let her head drop once again on his back, where she closed her eyes and tighten her grip around his waist.

* * *

In a matter of time they arrived at his camp, and he helped Regina to come down from the horse. Once their feet were on the ground, he took her hand in his and gave her a little squeeze, kissing her knuckles and looking at her, offering her a sincere smile.

He thanked God who had put this woman on his way, she looked so beautiful and he can't stop himself from looking at her. Her beautiful brown eyes were shining, her smile could be his remedy, to this life without love.

He then saw Will and Little John walking toward them. He knew that it would be a shock for them to see them together, but now he can truly understand why his Merry Men always said she was amazing. She was more than amazing, to his eyes, she was perfect, stunning in every way.

''Robin... and Lady Regina...'' Will began.

''What a great surprise to see you two together'' Little John continued, a smile forming on his face.

He saw his two friends looking at their intertwined hands. ''What is going on?'' John asked, with a puzzled expression on his face.

''Well, we met in the forest and I wanted to bring back dinner, but she totally stopped me from killing this hen by pointing an arrow to me'' he chuckled and looked at Regina. ''I can't really explain what happened next, can we say destiny?''

Their eyes connected once again and Regina nodded her head.

''We certainly could say destiny'' she said, still looking at him because nothing could seemed to stop them from looking at each other.

Will and Little John nodded in agreement, looking really pleased by the turning of events between the two bandits.

* * *

The night had fell upon the camp, they were all sitting around the camp fire. Regina and Robin were sitting next to each other, Robin's hand had automatically fallen on her thigh and she put her hand on top of his. Then, Robin stood as she looked at him walked away and second later he came back with something hidden behind his back.

He sat beside her once again and showed her an apple. ''I thought you could be hungry. And I offer you this apple, red, irresistible and magnificent. Just like you are, milady'' he said, with his attractive voice.

She stayed stunned during a moment until she said ''Thank you, Robin'' and then she blushed, taking the apple and pressing a kiss to his lips, lovingly.

She ate the apple until she heard Will playing guitar, it was a sweet melody. Robin stood once again and offered her his hand to take. ''Would you like to dance?'' he asked.

Regina nodded and stood, taking the hand Robin was offering. They started to dance slowly, they kept swaying to the rhythm of the music which surrounded them. He turned her around several times, until he brought her back to him. Chest to chest, they danced, just looking at each other, perfectly content.

It started to snow, maybe it looked cliché, and Regina Mills was not a woman who do cliché, but for once, she didn't care. She kissed him under the snowflakes and let herself being overwhelmed by this feeling, with this man. There is no more competition, there was only a new beginning, a second chance, between two souls, not two enemies.

She knew that Robin Locksley had given her the best Christmas present, the one she always wanted: LOVE.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **I don't know if guitar existed in the Enchanted Forest, but we will say that they existed ok? Haha ;) _I hope you all liked it and there will be another one tomorrow for Day 4 :)_**


	4. Calling Birds

_Hello! I'm 1/6th of the trashies and I give to you the 4th day of the 12 Days of Christmas! Hope you guys enjoy it!_

 _Four calling birds- Bring forth the fluff!_

* * *

Regina chuckles sarcastically as she catches sight of the packed mall, and she mentally kicks herself for being such an idiot.

A blasted, always-focused-on-work idiot who left her Christmas shopping for the last minute. Just like last year.

And the year after.

 _Idiot_ , she berates herself once again.

And it doesn't help the fact that there are parents yelling everywhere, children cries wafting down the main hall, obviously afraid of sitting on a stranger's man lap with a fake beard made of polyester shit.

It's not that she hates Christmas, in fact she adores the whole festivities and gatherings that came along with it. No she doesn't hate Christmas, just hates the fact that her tight schedule, her demanding job makes it difficult for her to finish buying all the Christmas presents and leaves her with yet another tight schedule for preparing the family dinner, a tradition she's picked up the moment her godson was born.

But anyways, there's no use to getting pissed at the world for her deciding on law as a profession, there's no use in getting mad at her tight schedule when it was her the one that decided she could handle a couple of college lectures on law and other sorts of shit that are not needed for abogacia. And she loves her job, truly, she does, it's just this whole season. This whole holiday, pressing a weight on her shoulders because everything has to come out perfectly, everything has to be amazing —and it is time's like this where she hates her perfectionist side. Wishes nothing more than to spend this holiday with a family of her own, curled up on the sofa with a baby whose chubby cheeks tint deep crimson as the giggles subside, her husband smiling and pulling the both of them even closer to him—

 _Bump!_

A body runs straight into her legs, almost toppling her over with the momentum, making her lose grasp of the small purse she had in her hand, dropping all of it's contents onto the floor.

"Roland, watch where you're going!"

A British voice calls out, but she still can't see the owner's face, is still too caught up with the small body that's sheepishly eyeing her, his cute brown messy curls molding around his beautiful chubby face.

"I'm so sorry, m'lady, my son here can be quite the trouble maker."

"No worries," she smiles down at the cute kid, instantly forgetting about her Christmas shopping list, stressful day and longing holidays' nights for a moment. Then she playfully rubs the top of this child's head to which the little boy smiles brightly and giggles, dimples full on display. And God, she hates and adores at the same time the effect she has on kids, the effect they also have on her. "I'm pretty sure I was the one not looking in front of me, so, sorry Roland." With that, Regina offers him her hand to shake, to which he smacks as if it were a high-five, causing Regina to laugh loudly at him.

"Do I know you?" The now suddenly familiar British timbre calls out and this time Regina's eye rake over his body, before settling on his face. She decides that yes, he seems very familiar to her but still can't pinpoint why exactly, who is he, and she tells him so, to which he chuckles and nods along.

It is, however, when they both bend down to pick up her purse that Regina catches sight of his tattoo, and her body goes rigid with hatred from that day and a little bit of awe at how incredibly amusing this whole situation is.

Once again the both of them in the very same mall they met, a year ago, with the same damn Santa Clause beside them on his chair _ho-ho-hoing_ as he tries to calm down a baby girl resting on his lap.

Regina stands up straight suddenly, Robin following suit as he hands her her purse.

"It's you," Regina murmurs, voice amused suddenly at this whole situation as she eyes him suspiciously.

And this time, when Robin looks at her, realization dawns on him.

—

 _She needs to find that godforsaken Nerf arrow for her beautiful god-son, Henry. Ever since he saw the ad weeks ago he'd been babbling non-stop about it, saying how cool it was, how he wants it for Christmas, how he'll love her forever if he gets it. Of course he said that about the PS4 (which between Henry's mother, and Regina, is wrapped already and hiding under Regina's bed)._

 _So yes, she loves spoiling her little prince, the little boy that arrived into her best-friend's life as a surprise and changed them, both of them, for the better. So she loves him, and if that means spending these last few days before Christmas standing up in queues after queues in exchanged for his beautiful smile, she'll do it countless of times, every day._

 _But the problem is that she's been looking for that damn bow for days, to no avail. Online shipping taking over seven days for it to arrive, definitely past Christmas. So she came here, after Henry's mother suggested the place._

 _The toy store is packed, and messy, and if there's a manager here she'll have his or her head for being just so unorganized with Christmas just around the corner._

 _She's trying once again to find that blasted bow —is getting quite frustrated with it if she were being honest— and so far she's found only the plastic one made for little kids, not the one made for a twelve year old, and countless and countless of plush toys thrown haphazardly here and there, many of them being birds._

 _For a moment Regina considers turning around and leaving this packed place behind, going to a sports' store and buying him a real bow with real pointy sticks, but she sticks around, smacks herself inwardly at how horrible that thought was._

 _Regina moves around countless of people, countless of toys, looking here, there, everywhere to no avail._

 _Until finally, finally she catches sight of it, the last one on the shelf on the far end of this crowded hall. Looking at her, calling her to it and she almost cries with joy at the beautiful bow, the design already engraved in her head with the countless of time's she's seen the ad._

 _She needs to touch it, needs to have it in her arms so she can weep quietly at the feel of it safely in her hold, so she walks closer to it, everything around her slowing down as her focus is entirely on this damn—but beautiful— thing, her precious never-ending nightmare._

 _Regina's smile grows brightly the moment she comes inches away from it, it's neat detail calling out to her the very same way it called out to Henry._

 _She's about to touch it, grab it and make a beeline for the queue, before another hand is also reaching for the fucking bow and in an instant everything starts moving again around her, can feel her heart beat increasing, her anger too as she reaches for the other end of the box, and pulls it towards her._

 _"_ _Hey! I saw it first!" Regina calls out and it sounds way too needy, verging on desperation, but who can blame her, though? She's been trying to find this thing for years, decades (it feels like it). She won't let anyone, especially not a handsome man as himself take it away from… Wow he_ is _hot, with his crisp white shirt and those bright blue eyes and—_

 _"_ _Well, m'lady, staring at it doesn't really count now, does it?" the man chuckles and pulls a little bit on the box, pulling her in the process._

 _And shit, why must his voice cause so many naughty thoughts already when he's fucking taking this precious gift away from her? When he's being so fucking rude to her?_

 _But she's determined to win, determined to buy the thing and get out of his hair real quick._

 _"_ _Fine," she says after a moment before continuing, "What will it get for you to give me that nerf bow?"_

 _The man simply chuckles, loudly now, clearly amused at her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, m'lady, but no can do."_

 _Regina simply huffs a breath and crosses her arms in front of her chest, like a petulant child about to throw a tantrum._

 _"_ _I would like to speak with a manager," she lets out, always using fear as a technique to get whatever she wants._

 _He merely smiles brighter and nods._

 _"_ _Okay, now tell me Miss…"_

 _"_ _I'm not telling you my name."_

 _God, she's insufferable, she knows that she can be quite stubborn at times but this, wow, she's being quite the joyous chic so close to Christmas!_

 _"_ _Well, Miss. Grinch, do you see a manager around here?" he playfully jests before dropping the bow into his shopping cart full of those darn plush_ birds _she saw on her way here, several of them chirping when the box falls on top of them._

 _She ignores his reply before eyeing his cart suspiciously._

 _"_ _Why would you buy all of those birds?" she changes the topic, suddenly interested on the contents in his cart, trying to find a way to manipulate him into letting her have the damn bow._

 _"_ _I'm teaching my son how to hunt," he replies, a proud smile on his face and that does it for Regina, she growls and rolls her eyes. The man starts chuckling then, obviously enjoying her distress quite a lot._

 _Regina merely sighs, whispers an "Enjoy the gift," before she's turning around, intent on making that darn walk of shame down the group of savage parents trying to buy something for their child._

 _"_ _Wait!" he calls out and Regina turns around, hoping that her façade worked and his sympathy won out. "I'm joking," the man lets out with a sheepish expression before he calls for a retailer their way._

 _The woman, dressed in an elf costume, happily makes her way towards them, a permanent smile on her face._

 _"_ _Tink, can you please take these to the back? There are just too many around the store."_

 _And yes, at least there's something Regina and him can agree on._

 _He pushes the cart towards the woman before pulling the box with the bow from it._

 _Regina stares at the both of them with a confused expression before Tink nods her head and says, "Whatever you say, boss."_

 _Ain't that a kick in the nuts?_

 _Regina groans inwardly and closes her eyes. Thank God she didn't start yelling atrocities about the management, or him —although she was quite rude to him and she still needs that damn gift._

 _"_ _Well this is embarrassing," Regina confesses after a moment._

 _"_ _It is, isn't it?" The man whose blue eyes shine brightly confirms, and Regina's pretty sure she's blushing, her insides suddenly warming at this whole situation before she scrunches up her nose at him and bites her lip._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for my rudeness, I can be quite stubborn at times."_

 _"_ _Really? I didn't notice!" he playfully jests before he signals towards a closed cashing register and asks her to follow him. "I'm Robin, by the way." He offers his hand for her to shake and Regina shakes it gladly, her eyes landing on his intricate tattoo for a moment —God, she's alway had a thing for men with tattoos— before replying._

 _"_ _I'm Mrs. Grinch."_

 _To which Robin laughs and nods, already attracted to her wit before starting to wrap the gift and engaging in conversation with this beautiful lady in front of him._

 _Forty minutes later, when she's driving down the road with the windows down (she's feeling giddy and excited for the very first time that day) she looks over at Henry's present again, a small but bright yellow paper peeking her interest._

 _A detail she didn't notice before._

 _So she pulls the bright yellow paper from the gift, confusion quickly changing to amusement as realization dawns on her, and she laughs loudly at the words scribbled down._

 _Drinks are on me, Mrs. Grinch!_

 _—_ _Robin_

 _A small bow and a phone number underneath._

 _Regina folds the paper, safely tucks it inside her front pocket, a bright smile appearing on her face at the thought of getting to know this beautiful idiot a bit more._

—

"Why did you even grab the bow?" Regina asks amusedly at the memory.

"Well, Mrs. Grinch—"

"It's Regina," she smiles at him.

Robin offers her a bright smile before continuing. "Well, Regina, I saw you standing still in the middle of the store as you just stared at this odd looking thing, so I wondered why the hell not pull your legs a little bit!"

"It was embarrassing—"

"But fun, I just wish it lasted longer," he offers her and Regina scoffs before looking down at his kid once again, the small child entranced by Santa's _ho-ho-hoing_ —Regina had to hand it to the man, he sounds very real, really in character with the man from the North Pole, and she smiles at the sight of Roland.

"Did he finally learn how to hunt?"

She arches her eyebrow at Robin, who lets out a boisterous laugh in response, still too amused with what happened a year ago.

"In the twenty-first century? Frankly that was the first thing that came to my head and now that I think about it, it was really stupid."

And Regina just shakes her head amusedly before crouching down until she is face to face with Roland. "Your papa is crazy." Suddenly caught up in the whole Christmas' spirit and the joyfulness that comes from it.

Roland simply giggles and nods, agreeing almost immediately to it before turning his attention once again towards fake-Santa.

"Do forgive me, m'lady, if I was too straight forward last year." His hand sheepishly travels to the back of his head and he scratches a bit there, a movement that Regina finds quite adorable.

"What for?" She asks the minute she stands straight and crosses her arms in front of her, truly confused with his words.

"I left you a note, but I never received a call in return I just thought—"

Oh

 _Oh_

Once again damn her blasted, always-focused-on-work idiot self because now she remembers, now she remembers that note she tucked safely in her pocket. Now she remembers how disappointed she was when she pulled that bright yellow paper from the washing machine a few days later, the one that once held the promise of something new, but once pulled out of the machine held nothing but ink spots, nothing readable. Now she remembers how she wanted to come back to this place, to his store and make a fool of herself as she explained what happened to her. But the smarter, stubborn side of her prevented her from doing so.

And amongst casework after casework, lectures after lectures, Regina now _remembers_ how she simply _forgot_ about it.

Robin looks a bit disappointed in front of her, and if there's something she doesn't want right now, is to have a repeat of last year. So she gives him a sympathetic look and bites her lower lip, before explaining everything to him.

"You should've just come by. I would've just given you another note after I laughed," Robin deadpans and his eyes are staring intently at hers, blue orbs meeting coffee colored ones, an attraction felt so deep between the both of them already.

Regina blushes after a second and breaks their eye contact, looks at the countless of stores before her eyes land on a familiar one on the far end.

She looks at him again, determination and awe filling her to the brim before she asks.

"Care to embarrass me again?"

Robin chuckles and nods his head, before he's turning on his heels and calling Roland to him.

"Oh, I've been dreaming of it."

Months later when family members ask the couple how they both met, they'll chuckle at the same time and without breaking eye contact they'll say…

 _We both reached for the bow._


End file.
